bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Monsth
"Emperor" Monsth is a Rges with the power of the X-Force on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography At some point, Monsth recruited at least two Junkers into his army, Drachius and Seriun. He had some experience with Toa Ilos, and at some point, along with his Junkers, gained the X-Force. ''VX After returning to Recla Nui around 999 A.G.C., Monsth led his Junkers into battle, sending Drachius to deal with an Exo-Armor squad standing against them. Drachius butchered them to their leader, when Toa Eiros intervened, and Toa Ilos and the other Toa reached Monsth himself. It took time, but as the other Junker left to help Drachius and intercept an attack, Ilos realized who Monsth was, despite his change of appearance. He ordered Seriun to withdraw, rather than fight Eiros, and then he left as well. Gerat tried to attack Monsth, but the Rges took him down in one shot by spitting energy into Gerat. Monsth and the Junkers later encountered Wolf and fought him. Monsth questioned Wolf of his intentions, when he found out that Wolf planned on making a Rahi utopia. He crushed Wolf's dreams. While Seriun would block his attacks, the Eruo soldiers would fight Wolf, until Monsth ended it with a slash. The Eruo departed after Wolf's defeat. A few days later, Monsth encountered Drachius using a radiation trap on the enemy forces. He attacked Drachius, claiming that it wasn't the way the Eruo fought, and warned him against such ideas in the future. The two moved on to find Seriun and begin the next stage of their plans. Later that day, Monsth found Seriun after he had faced the leaders of the island's Exo-Armor squads. He withdrew Seriun, and the two departed. Monsth soon encountered Myers while the Rahkshi's brethren fought elsewhere. He questioned Monsth about if he really was a Rges, or if he was a Junker, as he believed, that Monsth was just playing an act, due to his color and lack of defining details. Monsth denied it, stating that he was a Rges, and fought, being unable to be hit by Myers, evading every attack the Rahkshi threw at him. Monsth quickly took Myers down, and the two continued to speak. Monsth told Myers his flaws, so Myers tried to correct them, but couldn't do any better. Monsth ended the fight by beheading Myers, killing the Rahkshi. Monsth soon followed the light that had powered up the warriors earlier and stumbled upon a strange base. He infiltrated the base and spied on what was happening; seeing experiments going on. He was soon captured by Makuta Eish, who captured him with the Onu-Matoran Stiez and began to experiment on Monsth, scanning his X-Force data from his body for information. As Monsth was being scanned, he began to use his powers to recognize through vision to affect the computer systems he was wired into, thus learning everything he could about his captors, the Void Foundation. After he was released, he was offered to join the Foundation. He joined them, so they became his benefactors. Monsth was tasked with defending the Foundation base, and sent a wave of Eruo at the oncoming Toa, Rahi and Matoran. As his forces were killed, he appeared and spoke to Ilos, telling him that he was working with the people who sent the energy, and that they had an interest in studying Ilos due to his anomaly of not transforming with the X-Force, and more. As they fought, Yuna attacked, but he threw her over the side, into the ravine. The two continued to fight, until they decided it was time to end it, even though Monsth couldn't kill Ilos. Their battle had no clear cut winner, so he allowed them to pass, telling them that he hoped they would win and destroy the Foundation base, since he had what he wanted already. He figured that if this base was gone, he could do whatever he wanted without eyes upon him, and still have the support of the rest of the organization on him. Soon Toa Yuna returned and attacked, so his Eruo attacked back. Eiros stopped this and brought her away as Monsth departed. Soon after, Monsth allowed Queln to go down, and then encountered other Rges and Junkers, who informed him that they were hired by the Foundation to kill him, since they knew from the day they examined him that he would betray them. Monsth, Drachius, and Seriun began to fight through this massive force of enemy Eruo, fighting for their lives in a war that was breaking out. Abilities & Traits Monsth is a calculating, cocky, yet powerful and wise warrior. He seems to have a past with Ilos, but the exact circumstances aren't known. He believes that someone shouldn't use an enemy to fight an enemy, but rather, one should show and use their own powers to fight their enemies, looking down on manipulators and the like. As a Rges, Monsth has the powers of Fire, Shadow, and the ability to drain the life from other Eruo. With the X-Force he has lost his traditional Rges appearance and become insectoid, presumably gaining other powers as well. Due to his X-Force powers, he can now use energy bursts, which he prefers to spit from his mouth and the ability to read any being's identity by simply looking at them. With this power, he can also read anything he's hooked into, such as machinery, by scanning databases. He has great strength, speed, and agility due to his now smaller size, and his wings. Mask & Tools Monsth wears a helmet and carries a very heavy wicked axe. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's name and design were inspired by ''Great King Month Doreiku/Great King Monsth Drake from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Appearances *''VX'' *''Legacy'' (Form Assumed in a Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Eruo Category:Rges Category:X-Force Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji